


Friendly Competition

by Asteroth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Emma Swan, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), Daddy Nicole Haught, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Our six women—Waverly and Nicole, Emma and Regina, Clarke and Lexa—are friends. They don’t see each other often, but they always find ways to meet, and always enjoy the time they do have together.On one such meetup, Waverly happens to see something of Regina’s she shouldn’t leading to challenges issued, and a friendly competition arranged.Or: The Clexa/Wayhaught/SwanQueen Daddy kink crossover absolutely nobody asked for (but some of you probably wanted anyway).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 34
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t given up on The Red Mane (especially after a few of you reviewed just recently), but life is always in the way, so I tried doing something easier. Hence... this, whatever it is.
> 
> It is already fully written. I will just stagger it to one chapter a day-aka one couple’s scene a day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“And thankfully, that was the last time we had to deal with them.”

The others at the table all laughed as Waverly concluded her story. 

“Truly Dear, I hadn’t realized until we met you that their was another town as… _colorful_, as ours.” Regina, the oldest of the group, chuckled. 

Clarke shook her head.

“Me and Lexa never have stories half as crazy as you guys to tell.” The young blonde offered, sounding half rueful and half relieved.

“And I think I’m happy for that.” Her wife, Lexa, added. “I have enough normal problems on my plate already.” 

The four women were sitting together on a sunny veranda around a table with six seats. Their meeting was an, at least, semi-annual event, the group usually finding a way to get together every few months and individual members occasionally getting together between. 

Theirs’ was an odd and miraculous group by any measure. Each couple was very thankful for the circumstances that brought them together. It had been a North American policing conference, one of those events where departments across the continent could meet up, collaborate, and share knowledge and techniques. Sheriffs Nicole Haught And Emma Swan we’re both attending. By chance, Lexa Woods’ company was in attendance to to unveil new systems they were hoping to contract to law enforcement, and she personally chose to attend. 

These three women alone might have noticed each other in such an overwhelmingly male dominated environment, but likely nothing more. However, Waverly would never give up an opportunity to travel, and so had come alongside Nicole. Regina, being the mayor who Emma reports to, could actually help make decisions about policies to adopt or purchases to potentially make (though this was largely an excuse to travel with her wife). And lastly Clarke, well, Clarke was just tired of Lexa being away so often.

So with three beautiful wlw couples noticing each other in the same unexpected place? They had to talk. At first they just laughed and joked about the surprising gathering of gay in the least expected place. Soon though, they found themselves talking about more, they learned quickly how much they had in common. By the time they parted ways, they had become fast friends. 

Right now, the group was waiting for Emma and Nicole, both of whom were held up on the way there. Regina’s phone dinged where she had left it on the table. Waverly hadn’t intended to peek, of course, but it was instinct to glance when she heard the tone.

“Oh.” The older woman picked it up. “They’re almost here.” 

“Daddy’s cumming?” Waverly really couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Oh really?” Regina cocked a brow. “You’re one to laugh I suppose? Nicole isn’t your ‘big red daddy’?” 

The group, especially the three subs, had become fairly open about their more personal activities as well, even having shared intimate details, such as which girl had what equipment. So they all knew the three tops had a penis, and to a degree the roles each girl enjoyed. That Regina, for example, liked a sort of power play from the bottom, leaning heavily into a role as a “brat”, teasing and prodding Emma into getting angry and taking charge. Clarke kept her life and roles firmly separated, a successful doctor, headstrong and every bit Lexa’s equal out of the bedroom, but intensely submissive in it. Waverly took a more moderate role as Nicole’s Babygirl; spoiled and obedient, but not bratty, nor so extremely submissive.

They hadn’t, however, discussed such matters in enough detail to start talking about daddy kinks, or other specific details. Waverly wasn’t surprised though, just curious how Regina knew about her. 

“And just how would you know that’s my thing?” She asked teasingly.

“Oh please!” Regina snorted. “Nicole is just about as daddy as it gets. And I might have seen your contact name as well.” She finished. 

“Nosy mayor.” Waverly retorted.

“Always.” The older woman smiled smugly.

Clarke was smiling and shaking her head at the exchange.

“You two might have some good daddies, but I’m pretty sure Lexa here has the role locked down tight.” She weighed in. 

“Oh my god, Clarke.” Lexa lowered her head into her hand and looked like she was trying to figure out how to escape that place.

“What? I’m just saying, you are easily the daddy-est daddy. No offense to Nic and Emma, but they’re competing in the wrong game.” She smugly grinned.

“Why are you doing this Clarke?” The brunette groaned. 

“Yes Clarke, why are you doing this?” Regina gladly took Clarke’s bait. “Don’t start something you can’t finish Dear. Emma is a Sheriff and, in the perhaps crude terms she might describe herself in, a badass. You are lovely people and dear friends, so don’t take this the wrong way, but your Christian Grey wannabe has nothing on a real daddy.” 

“Oh it is on!” The blonde fiercely snarled. Even Lexa shot the haughty looking woman a glare. 

“Now don’t fight you two.” Waverly rejoined the debate. “Especially over something that’s a moot point when Nicole is obviously more daddy than either of yours. I believe you yourself described as ‘as daddy as it gets’?” 

“I was speaking in objective terms as _**being**_ a daddy, not quality. At which, she is essentially Emma when she was still a young pup and not yet Sheriff.” Regina retorted.

“Yeah, don’t think being a redhead gives her some sort of free pass.” Clarke concurred. 

“What does that even-?” Lexa tried to interject, but was, of course, interrupted. 

“As fun as it may be, trying to argue to the tragically uninformed the obvious virtues of my daddy, I don’t think we have a way to settle this debate.” Regina observed.

“That is true.” Waverly grudgingly nodded. “Unless you want to admit the obvious, that the same Nicole who can kick the ass of drunken hicks twice her size and look amazing doing it is clearly the best daddy, we probably can’t settle this argument.” 

“How sad.” Clarke shook her head. “Well, it looks like my daddy will just have to win by default then. Oh well.” She faked a wistful sigh before grinning. 

“Actually,” Lexa spoke up firmly this time, and didn’t stop to be interrupted. “I think I can solve that.”

“You- What?” Regina was already preparing a biting retort when Lexa’s declaration registered on her. 

“Yeah, what exactly are you talking about?” Waverly agreed.

“I do have a lot of resources at my disposal. Most of them aren’t play rooms.” She directed that at Regina. “I could host a special website on my private servers, I might also know where to leave word to get visitors.”

“Oh, I like how you think.” Waverly seemed to guess what she was getting at. 

“Excuse me, but just what are you thinking?” Regina, however, wanted to hear the whole plan. 

“Our three couples can each make a video showing off just how daddy you are, in the bedroom at least. The viewers will vote on who did best. Don’t worry about privacy. In addition to only sending word to a select audience, I can have some beautiful custom eye masks made for each of us. No one need know who we are.” Lexa concluded her explanation. 

“That is an impressive plan.” Regina admitted. “It is a rather bold move to plan steamy sexual encounters before an audience to show off our partner’s, and your own, sexual prowess and dominance.” 

“So are you too scared?” Clarke goaded her. 

“Hardly.” Regina scoffed. “I said it is bold, not that I don’t want to take part. Emma will handily prove herself.” 

“I’ll have to run this past Nicole of course, but I’m in.” Waverly agreed. 

“So it’s settled.” Regina announced. “I’m surprised you of all people would try such a plan Lexa. You’re normally the deadly serious one.” She teased.

“I don’t necessarily support Clarke’s methods here, but my princess always strives to be the best. If that includes best at pleasing me, who am I to say no?” She subtly smiled.

“So the power suit can get devious. That’s my girl! I should call you an honorary Earp sister.” Waverly laughed.

The four hadn’t noticed in their banter the final two members of their group approach. 

“So what’s up?” Emma Swan’s voice suddenly cut into their chatter. 

All four women suddenly fell silent. 

“Uh oh, why do I sense something is up?” Nicole said after looking the abashed group over. “Emma, are your cop senses going off the chart?” 

“Definitely.” The blonde nodded. “Regina, what did you do?”

“Oh! I must be the one who causes trouble?” She gasped indignantly, placing her hand on her chest. “Sometimes it doesn’t even feel worth it to remain the final bastion of dignity around hooligans, certainly not after having married one anyway.” 

Nicole chuckled at seeing such a typical exchange from those two. 

“Babygirl, what are you three planning?” She walked over, pulled Waverly into a hug, and kissed her on the forehead. 

The Earp girl smiled and kissed Nicole back. 

“It’s not important now, let’s just enjoy our lunch now that we’re all here. Oh,” She added as an afterthought. “And it’s four Lexa was part of it too.” She looked at the brunette accusingly. “You big bad doms can get in trouble too you know.” She rolled her eyes. 


	2. SwanQueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note:  
The dynamics of each couple are based on what I find to be the most common take on them in Daddy kink fics.  
So, in this case, Regina is definitely a brat. I’m not sure I’ve seen a fic where she isn’t.

The girls ended up explaining the challenge to their wives individually, after the group had parted ways. In Regina’s case, she did so after already having the whole scenario planned out.

“So, were basically just showing our life?” Emma drily joked.. 

“An exaggerated and idealized version of our encounters for the camera.” The older brunette observed.

“I’m pretty sure we actually had this argument.” Emma handed the script she had been reading back to her wife. 

“We had encounters like it, but I can reassure you that this is a fictional scene for the camera Ms. Swan.” Regina countered.

“You know I’m Mrs Swan, YOU’RE Mrs. Swan too. I have no idea why you still call me that when you try to order me around.” Emma said tiredly, although perhaps a little amused.

“Because, I am the Mayor who you still serve under as Sheriff. If you think marrying me will in any way compromise my professionalism or earn you favorable treatment, then you are sorely mistaken Ms. Swan.” 

“Okay, first” Emma broke her response with a chuckle. “First, by this point Storybook is pretty much a ‘town’ composed of our friends, a few retirees, and whatever Ruby counts as.” 

“The town whore?” Regina offered.

“That’s why I didn’t put her in the friend category.” 

“Oh, she seems to be very good friends with you. And anything else even remotely female in the tri-state area.” 

“She’s just lonely and I’ve never touched her.” Emma firmly stated. “But I really need to get her hooked up with Belle so we can stop having this argument. I just wish that girl could admit she likes Ruby and get this whole thing over with.” She sighed. 

“Good luck with that. In the meantime I will continue to plan her unfortunate disappearance.” 

“Oh, and second.” Emma continued her earlier points. “I’m pretty sure you lost professionalism as Mayor the first time I got you handcuffed to my bed begging for my-“ 

“That is enough!” Regina blushed. “This is why I have written it so that I can easily handle the parts requiring skill and charisma, and you will just need to draw on your seemingly endless reservoir of brute physicality and grunting animal passion.” 

“Uh-huh.” Emma nodded. “I’m beginning to think we might need a rehearsal before we go on camera.” She began to undo her belt and pulled out her chair to make room over her knee. 

“Ah, that will not be necessary. I will get everything set up, you just save that energy for the camera.” Regina rushed out, suddenly looking much more contrite. 

-

“Well I hardly think any of that was my fault.” 

Emma and Regina walked into view. They were both disguised behind elaborate eye masks. Regina’s was a rich dark crown, evocative of her nickname as the mayor “the evil queen”, which she most certainly maintained was hyperbole. She was harsh, but fair. Emma’s was a white feathered piece, clearly a swan, for obvious reasons. Otherwise, Regina was in her dark suit jacket and skirt that she commonly wore in her duties as mayor, while Emma was in a semi-casual blouse and slacks. The setting was a bedroom, furnished only with a bed covered in plain black sheets. 

“Not your fault?” Emma seethed incredulously. “You somehow in one evening—one evening!—managed to call my mother fat, Red a ‘dog in heat’, and said that Killian would be gay, but apparently is ‘too limp-dicked and unfashionable’. I’m pretty sure that’s all your fault.” 

“I’m ready to take responsibility for any offense I inflicted without cause.” Regina said. “Let me think.” She tapped her chin. “Mary Margaret is a gossiping prude with a voracious appetite, so no. Red was essentially humping you, so that was clearly self-inflicted. And Killian? He’s just an ass. So no, my conscience is clear.” She declared with a smug smile. 

“Okay, this is getting out of hand. Soon, you aren’t going to find anyone left who’s even willing to tolerate you. You need to do some apologizing tomorrow.” Emma warned. 

“Oh, I’m sorry **_Sheriff Swan,_** are you going to arrest me for being rude?” She taunted. “I think my manners are none of your concern, particularly not until you’ve reached the level where your biggest concern in the morning isn’t which shirt is the **least** beer stained. No, you go off and ‘pound some brewskis’ with the boys. Maybe let Red give you head, I hear she only charges a dollar now, of course there are still no takers, but I think your right at her level.” 

Regina finished with a mocking laugh. Emma scowled and stormed up to her, pushing her into the wall. 

“That’s enough.” Emma growled. “This attitude of yours has gone too far.” 

“Oh please.” The brunette scoffed. “What are you going to do, give me a spanking? Just go burn off some steam scolding drunks or speeders, I have some paperwork to do.” 

Regina tried to push the blonde off and storm away. Nervousness briefly flickered across her face, but she worked not to show it. 

“Actually, that sounds like a perfect idea.” Emma smirked. She roughly span them around, sitting back on the bed and pulling Regina onto her lap. The older woman futilely protested until Emma spoke over her whines. “Oh no, it’s time for you to finally shut up and take your punishment. If you want to act like a spoiled brat, then you have to accept that you will be treated like one.” 

“This is wholly unn-!” 

While Regina was protesting, Emma tore off her panties and used to opportunity to stuff them in her mouth, silencing her complaints. 

“No talking your way out of this one.”

Emma then began with a few test strikes to warm up Regina’s behind before rapidly setting into a merciless pace. The brunette grunted and struggled against the spanking fiercely at first. Gradually though, she began to settle down.

“Uhnf!” Once she began to calm down, Emma slid two fingers from her left hand into her now soaked center, and gave a few final hard strikes with her right. 

By the time she stopped, Regina was quiet and still. She gently pushed the brunette off of her lap to the ground on her knees, then pulled the panties out of her mouth. Lastly, she unzipped her pants and fished out her cock.

“I’m sorry.” Regina tried to hold a steady voice as she forced out the apology and then reverently kissed the tip of Emma’s, already incredibly hard, cock.

“That’s better.” Emma nodded, however she then looked down at her sternly. “But not quite good enough. ‘Sorry’ what?” 

Regina pouted with a scowl, but quickly gave in. “I’m sorry **Daddy**. Please let me make it up to you for being a bad girl.” 

“That’s better. Now it’s time for you to start taking responsibility for your actions.” The blonde sternly commanded. “You can start here: You brought it up, you bring it down.” She pointed at her hard cock.

Regina got a wicked glint in her eye at that command. This was her specialty. She might not be able to escape discipline for her behavior, but she could get payback in her own way. 

She slowly licked up the tip of the long shaft, starting on the right side, then peppered kisses back down the length, beginning anew slightly to the left. This slow tease did not sit well with Emma.

“Spanking you was more than enough warm up. Get to work.” She placed her hand on the back of Regina’s head, gently but firmly forcing her forward to take her cock in, 

Of course, Regina was both an excellent planner and a masterful judge of human nature. She had already anticipated this. Instead of giving Emma the relief she sorely needed, she merely puffed out her cheeks and slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of her penis. 

“Fuck…” Emma groaned and tried to push her wife’s head down farther, but this time, Regina resisted. 

The Evil Queen was devious, underhanded, and would take charge and keep it any way she knew how. So Emma was just going to have to play by her rules. 

Painstakingly slowly, she lowered her head down and took her in past the tip. However, only moments later and barely a half-inch lower, she pulled back and circled the tip again. Regina then repeated this agonizingly slowly, again and again. By the time she was only a quarter of the way down, Emma was already gripping the sheets so tightly Regina thought she could here fabric tearing. 

Eventually, Regina reached the point where the head was hitting the back of her throat. She then just repeated the strokes to the same depth a few times. 

“Fu-uck, just take it in.” Emma gasped out, panting heavily. 

Regina thought about teasing her longer, but she was getting incredibly wet herself just from doing all this. 

So at last she complied. With one hard dip of her head, she took the tip in past her throat, taking the shaft in just over six inches down, and then swallowed around it, creating delicious sensations for the blonde. This still left enough outside her mouth for her to wrap her hands around and pump, rapidly coaxing Emma to a deliciously explosive climax. 

“Oh god yes!” Emma moaned as she released her load directly into Regina’s throat, who was thus able to easily swallow it all. 

Regina slowly drew her mouth up the shaft, cleaning it as she went, until she released the head with a pop. She looked up and smirked to see Emma, collapsed back on the bed and panting. 

“Did I do good Daddy?” She playfully cooed, feeling very self-satisfied. 

Emma took a few moments to recover before sitting up and pulling the brunette onto the bed face down.

“Uh-uh. No distracting me, this is a punishment. You don’t get praise just for taking your due. Now Daddy’s going to use that slutty pussy of yours.” 

The blonde then pulled her rear up while leaving her face down on the mattress and lined her still hard dick up with the brunette’s dripping hole. She teased it a few moments, provoking a whine from Regina before slamming in. 

Emma was rough, merciless, and powerful, just how Regina liked it. She immediately set into taking Regina as hard as she could, leaving the Evil Queen feeling utterly full, broken apart and yet held together by Emma Swan’s strength. It didn’t take long after being worked up by the spanking and the blowjob for her to feel herself tumbling over the edge.

“Cumming.” She gasped out as she had been taught to do.

Instantly, in mid-thrust, Emma stopped. Regina was confused for a moment, lost in her pleasure, she didn’t understand what had happened. When the haze had cleared enough for it to dawn on her, she whined and tried to thrust back on the blonde’s cock. 

“Please, I need it…” 

“No!” Emma firmly ordered. “This is your punishment. I am going to move again, and you will NOT cum. Do you understand? I will be very angry at my baby girl if you disobey me. You are only getting this cock at all so I can get my relief.” 

Regina squirmed, but reluctantly submitted. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

Emma nodded in approval and gradually resumed her thrusts. The brunette was on edge almost immediately again, and found herself biting the sheets and whimpering as she desperately held back her orgasm. It was pure, luscious agony as Emma clearly took her sweet time on purpose; slowing down, and twisting and shifting her thrusts inside her to hit every spot.

“P-please.” Regina resorted to begging.

“No.” Emma gasped. “Hold it.”

The brunette groaned in anguish. Emma once again sped up her thrusts. She returned to her original pace, and after only seconds more, Regina knew she wouldn’t be able to take it. 

“Will you be nicer to the others?” The blonde forced out through gritted teeth, she too was obviously having to give her all to hold back. “And more obedient?” 

“Anh!” Regina gasped. “Yes Daddy! Yes I will! Just please let me cum” she begged.

“Cum.” Emma commanded. She punctuated her order with a full force slap to Regina’s ass, and biting down on the base of her neck.

Regina instantly exploded over the edge. Every inch of her body thrummed with pure pleasure. She couldn’t comprehend where she was or what she was feeling anymore. The only other thing she felt was Emma’s seed filling her.

-

The next thing Regina noticed was that she was under a blanket somehow. Also curiously, Emma was lying beside her, rather than, well, inside of her, so to speak. It appeared she had blacked out without realizing it. 

“You back?” Emma turned and looked at her warmly. Regina, however, couldn’t help but think her smile and tone were clearly smug.

“Don’t be so quick to congratulate yourself dear. I just write a phenomenal scenario clearly.” She immediately replied defensively. 

“Of course you do.” Emma leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m not sure it was so accurate though.” She chuckled. “The whole mess that got us into this proves you wouldn’t have kept that promise.” 

“Oh?” Regina looked taken aback. “I like to think I did. I’m nicer to **some** others, like our good friends who I gave this delicious challenge to. And I’m obedient to you. I just like to keep the rest of the world on their toes.” She returned Emma’s kiss. 

Feeling the soreness and stickiness between her legs, she frowned.

“I do admit one shortcoming in my plan though. If there is one thing you do not lack, it is virility. If we don’t want to give Henry a sibling, we should probably be more careful. After all, it’s not technically impossible for me to get pregnant yet, even after forty.” 

Emma just pulled her closer.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind being a mom again, I think it just gives me more Daddy cred none of the others have.” She kissed Regina, that time on the lips.

“Oh?” Regina cocked a brow. “Well in that case, let’s see if we can’t make it stick.” 

She pushed her wife down onto her back and rolled on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all!
> 
> Tomorrow: Clexa.


	3. Clexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make each chapter a little different. I didn’t just want to do the same smut with three different couples.  
I think one of my weaknesses is writing unique and different sex scenes though.
> 
> So here is Clexa. Easy theme this time. Lexa is almost always written as a serious, powerful figure in Daddy fics. Usually a CEO, or similar position. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The evening found Clarke and Lexa finally relaxing in the CEO’s beautiful penthouse apartment. 

“So, are you ready for the fun?” Clarke snuggled closer to her wife on the couch where they had been winding down the day drinking wine.

“You aren’t too tired?” Lexa replies.

“Isn’t that why I had to shuffle my schedule around for weeks just to get this day?” The blonde countered. 

“But you still had to do hours of paperwork for the hospital.” Lexa’s voice had a teasing tone. 

“I know!” Clarke bemoaned. “I’m sorry, there’s always more. But no, I’m good. In fact: I’m eager. We don’t get to have enough fun together.”

“Okay then.” Lexa agreed, comfortable that Clarke felt ready. “I’ve tried to get acquainted with the scene you prepared. It looks…” Lexa tried to come up with the right word for ‘incredibly hot’. “entrancing. I just hope it doesn’t give any viewers, or our friends, the wrong idea.” 

Clarke suppressed a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t worry about anyone thinking you keep me as a full time sex slave or something.” She smiled. “This is how I like to relieve my stress and get away from the responsibilities of the hospital.”

Lexa nodded.

“I understand. I just feel strange filming it, even for a limited audience and that it was my idea.” 

“This was definitely more my fault than yours.” Clarke reminded her. “So don’t worry about it, just have fun. Besides,” She leaned close and began to run her finger down Lexa’s chest and stomach, down to just above her crotch. “A powerful woman like you, the _Commander_, **_deserves_** a partner who will adore her,” Clarke leaned in close and began to whisper directly into her ear. “who will pay tribute to her strength. A partner who will eagerly submit to your power and worship you as wife and leader.” 

Lexa moaned as Clarke’s fingers ghosted across the hardening length in her pants. What she was saying, while not untrue, was clearly carefully crafted to get her in the mood for what was to come. 

“Let me get the camera set up.”

-

The scene was in an office. Lexa had a richly furnished home office. In the center of the room was a spacious oak desk. The floor was of deep green carpeting, and the muted grey walls were lined with subtle trophies of the owner’s triumphs. Lexa was not overly boastful, but neither did she feel any cause to hide her strength nor her victories. The Commander was presently sitting at her desk working.

As she was busily cross-checking two contracts, the most beautiful of the room’s decorations cautiously entered. Clarke was in very different clothing than what she had worn earlier that day—or ever in public. It could best be described as an erotic version of business attire. Her bottom was a pinstriped grey pencil skirt, but which only just barely reached the bottom of her buttocks. On top she wore a white blouse several sizes too small and with only two buttons closed, leaving her large breasts nearly bursting out, and a similarly sized jacket, clearly a matching piece to the skirt, that only had one button at all. To finish the look, her hair was tied up in a sensible bun, and her ankles were shackled to a spreader bar leaving her very slowly and carefully hobbling forward. In her hands she held a tea set that she was delicately balancing through her awkward gait. 

Lexa, who was wearing an entirely traditional business suit, though tailored to her feminine form, did not even look up until the platter was on her desk. Even then, it was only a brief glance as the blonde readied her cup. The moment Clarke places the steaming cup in front of Lexa, she moved to stand in the corner of the room, head down and stick still. 

Lexa slowly sipped at the hot drink as she continued to work. Some minutes later, after finishing with the papers at hand, she turned to face Clarke. 

“I suppose you want your lunch?” She offhandedly mused as she sipped her tea.

“I want whatever my Daddy wants.” Clarke’s response was perfectly neutral and clearly well practiced. She did not even lift her head to give.

“Very good.” Lexa gazed at her approvingly. Though the ornate forest green eye mask she wore blocked most view of her eyes, the brunette’s hunger could still be heard in her rich voice. “But my Princess has done a good job serving me and deserves a reward.”

Lexa beckoned her over. “Come here Princess.” 

Clarke stepped forward, head still down. Lexa rolled her chair away from the desk making room for the blonde to kneel in front of it. She then shackled the blonde’s hands to the drawer handles on the desk. Clarke looked up and gave her a smile, her eyes twinkling behind her bright, sky blue mask, and opened her mouth. Lexa returned the smile and gently brushed her fingers down the kneeling woman’s cheek with her right hand as she unzipped her pants with the left. She then fished out her hardening cock.

Clarke eagerly leaned her head forward as Lexa aligned the glistening tip with her mouth. She only remembered just in what she needed to do. 

“Thank you Daddy, for letting me worship your cock.” She said as she reverently kissed the tip of the shaft facing her.

Lexa hummed approvingly and slid her cock into Clarke’s open mouth. The blonde immediately put her best effort into pleasing her Daddy, sealing her lips around the shaft and working her tongue on the underside. 

Lexa started pumping her hips slowly to give even the experienced Clarke time to adjust and open her throat. It didn’t take long though before she began to steadily increase her pace. Wet sounds and slight gagging began to fill the room as the Commander began to fuck her wife’s throat in earnest. Clarke remained remarkably in control throughout it all, as though she was unable to to do much with her lips or tongue anymore, she used her throat muscles to try to swallow around the head when Lexa thrust deep. 

It did not take long before Lexa the pressure building as her release came near. She could have lasted far longer, but she actually tried to come fairly quickly so as not to put too much strain on the blonde’s throat. She knew her Princess wouldn’t complain, would even ask her to enjoy her however she wanted, but Lexa didn’t want her soulmate waking up with a raw throat because of her. 

“Ah!” With one last deep thrust, the brunette hilted fully in Clarke’s mouth. “Jok!” 

She panted incoherently as she released into the wonderfully tight, wet throat encasing her as Clarke purposefully gagged around her to maximize her sensations. The first few streams shot directly down Clarke’s throat before her wife remembered and pulled out enough for the rest to fill her mouth. Once Lexa has finished and pulled out, the blonde made sure to open her mouth and show Lexa the load before savoring the taste and swallowing. 

Taking a breather to recover, Lexa sat back down in her chair. 

“Thank you for the snack Daddy.” Clarke smiles from her position bound to the desk. 

After Lexa took a few more moments of rest, she got up and unshackled the blonde. 

“Now that you’ve had your lunch, it is time for your reward Princess.” She hoisted Clarke on top of the desk then reshackled her hands. This time, she also attached her ankle cuffs to some innocuous hooks on the corners. Clarke squirmed in anticipation as Lexa descended between her legs. 

The brunette licked straight up her wife’s center to her clit, relishing the taste of Clarke’s wetness. After a few more teasing licks, she slid two fingers inside and focused her tongue on her clit. 

“Yes Daddy!” Clarke gasped in pleasure.

Lexa curled her fingers while pumping deep within the blonde, knowing just the spot to hit as she attacked her clit with her tongue. Clarke began to jerk and spasm in her bonds as she reached her climax.

“Fuckfuckfuck…” She hissed incoherently Astor pleasure washed over her. 

Lexa gave one last playful flick with her tongue as she stood up.

“I think that should be more than enough preparation for you.” 

The stern brunette then began to line up her shaft with Clarke’s center before she had recovered. Considering what had just happened, she was more than wet enough for Lexa to easily slide in. 

It took Clarke several moments for her head to clear up enough to figure out what was going on. She was in a daze of pleasure, then she came to to feel an even greater fullness inside her. Her mind was in no shape to figure it out, so she looked down to realize her Daddy had already begun to take her. 

She just slumber her head back and closed her eyes again. If Clarke could conceive heaven, this would have to be it. She didn’t have to ask, fight, struggle, schedule. She couldn’t hurt or fail anyone here. Lexa would take care of her. Lexa could just take what she wants, give Clarke what she needs. Clarke didn’t need to explain. Lexa was her Daddy, she would take care of Clarke. 

Lexa couldn’t say how many times Clarke came. She could feel the blonde clenching around her, the telltale shudders of her perfect form, but it all seemed to flow one to the next. Fortunately, as long as Clarke could stay in her own headspace, Lexa could keep going. That was one reason it was important the blonde got her ready ahead of time.

After many more minutes of pounding, Clarke had begun to slump down tired. Lexa then pulled out, and crawled overtop of the blonde on the desk. She rested her knees on either side of her wife and placed her cock between her breasts. Lexa absolutely loved Clarke’s breasts. Her wife had the largest, by a comfortable margin, among the six friends, and Lexa would take any opportunity to enjoy them. The brunette gently pushed them together from the sides and began to thrust in the soft channel they created. Lexa was absolutely lost in the sensations when she felt her hands being gently brushed aside. She glanced down to see Clarke had recovered enough and taken over herself. The blonde squeezed her mounds tightly together to maximize her lover’s pleasure. She also began to kiss and lick the tip at the apex of each thrust as it neared her face. Looking down and seeing and feeling this finally brought Lexa over the edge again. 

Clarke made sure to let the first few streams splatter across her face (mask and all) like she knew her Daddy liked to finish, before sealing her lips around the head and swallowing the remainder of the load. Unsurprisingly, with how she had worked her Commander up, she was still left pleasantly full. 

Lexa slumped down on top of her wife, gradually shifting into a tangled hug. 

Clarke craned her head to give her a kiss on the forehead. She would have to ask her to unshackle her soon, but not now. 

For now, they could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, these aren’t long.
> 
> This is just a little fun to get me back into the flow of writing.
> 
> I hope you remaining Clexa, and SQ fans enjoy. Time may have marched on, but those ships remain in our hearts forever. <3
> 
> P.S. Yes, I slipped a little Trigedasleng in there.  
No, I feel no guilt or shame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The Wayhaught chapter.   
As anyone here can probably tell from my account, this one is my ship. 
> 
> I haven’t seen enough Wayhaught Daddy fics to judge a theme to stick to, so I pretty much did my own thing here.   
I feel they are very warm and affectionate. However, as we know, Waverly has a wild streak. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last (main) chapter.

Waverly Earp scrambled to get everything perfect: The apartment spotless, dinner on the table, and not a speck out of place. She knew Nicole would tell her that she didn’t need to put in all this effort.

And that was why she put in all this effort.

It was just as she straightened where the two eye masks (purple for Nicole, turquoise for Waverly. They couldn’t think of any nicknames to identify the mask with, so just used the colors of the party dresses they wore on their first real date) sat on the table for the sixth time, the door finally opened. 

Nicole entered. She noticed the masks on the table immediately, but the first thing she did was greet her wife with a kiss. Waverly melted into her hug, as usual. 

“Come on, I’ve got dinner ready.” Waverly said after they separated. 

Once they had sat down to eat, Nicole decided to bring up what she figured were Waverly’s plans for the evening’s activities.

“So, you want tonight to be the night we put on a little show?” 

Waverly blushed. 

“I just figured, you know, if you wanted to, we don’t want to keep the others waiting.” She trailed off. 

“I’d love to, Babygirl.” Nicole reassured her. 

Waverly smiled as they finished their meal. They then retired to the living room and sat down.

“How exactly do you want to do this?” Waverly asked.

Nicole looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“My cop instincts tell me Regina is definitely the type to go all in and write a script. Obviously, Clarke and Lexa have their toys, maybe they would make a scene, I’m not sure there. Honestly though? I think I would rather we just have fun. That’s what we’re really here for.” 

“I agree.” Waverly nodded. “Oh! But there is one thing I want to do. You wait here.” She gave Nicole a quick peck before darting out of the room.

Nicole had enough to do while waiting that she wasn’t bored anyway. First setting up the camera, then affixing her mask and removing identifiable parts of her police uniform. She was briefly stunned speechless when Waverly sauntered back into the room. 

The shorter girl was wearing a schoolgirl costume. It was, not surprisingly a, very sexy schoolgirl uniform. Her hair was done into pigtails with pink hair ties. The top was a tiny strip of white blouse only knotted closed over her breasts. On bottom, she wore a tartan micro-miniskirt over white panties. Perfectly completing the look were the white socks and black Mary-Janes on her feet. 

“You like the look?” She coyly asked, hooking a finger against her lip. 

“I- Uh.” Nicole stumbled. “It’s good.” She managed with a clumsy nod. 

Waverly uncharacteristically squeed with joy, clearly getting into a role as she went. 

“I just knew you’d love it, _Daddy_.” The brunette gently pushed Nicole down onto the couch and straddled her lap. “Now you stay still while I give Daddy a little show.”

She then reached over to where she had left her phone on the table and started some music. 

“_**Dance loud. Boom Boom Beat. Come on baby move your feet…”**_

Music pulsed throughout the room as Waverly began to dance to it. She seductively twisted her body to the low beats as she danced back from the table to standing in front of the redhead. With a spin, she turned around again and began to grind herself against Nicole’s lap.

Nicole Haught’s brain was completely short circuited as her girlfriend undoing the shirt knotted around her chest while grinding in her lap. Other parts of her were definitely not, however. 

Waverly could feel the hardness growing beneath her as she pressed harder while moving to the rhythm. She finished loosening the shirt and tossed it aside, releasing her modestly sized breasts, and then she flipped one of her legs up and pivoted to face her lover and show her the newly open view without leaving her lap. 

Now facing Nicole, Waverly continued her dance while unbuttoning the redhead’s shirt for her. She slid her stunned wife’s top off without missing a beat of her dance. She then continued her own strip-tease. After giving one more firm grind against Nicole’s crotch, she stood up and made a show of sliding her panties down to her ankles, carefully angling every motion so that her tiny skirt still somehow concealed between her legs. Instead of dropping them to the floor, Waverly kicked her legs backwards, throwing them back into the table without even looking. She then sauntered back to the cop,, continuing to dance in her lap, only now with one less barrier between her heat and Nicole’s hardness.

She then elegantly shed the shoes and stockings, mainly to provide an outlet for the dance. She kept the skirt though, focusing the last moments as the song came to a close to pressing her whole body back into Nicole and letting her feel the movements of her body and the heat of the moment.

As the song came to an end, Nicole slowly realized that she had been sitting completely dazed for the last few minutes. Never in a million years would she have dreamed when waking up that day, that she would be receiving a lap dance from Waverly Earp. Sure, their love life was far from boring, but this was next level. Waverly must have never let those cheer squad moves from her youth get rusty, because—although Nicole would admit she was biased—she was _**good**_.. She roused herself as Waverly continued to grind against her hardness, pulling the smaller girl down over her lap. 

“You’re being very bad Babygirl.” She spanked Waverly on her bare ass, provoking a loud squeal. “Acting naughty, trying to tease your Daddy.”

Of course, the blow was actually quite light, only really making a loud clapping noise. Nicole did not spank Waverly often, and never to discipline her, only as part of play, so needed to use a light touch. In fact, unlike Emma to Regina or, to a lesser degree Lexa to Clarke, Nicole wouldn’t feel comfortable disciplining Waverly, as they had never set rules or conditions for such a thing like the others had. Waverly did not play the brat near as much as the others did, and was generally very in tune to Nicole’s feelings, so it wasn’t really needed. 

Sometimes, as then, it made a nice way to set the mood.

“I’m-Ah!-sorry Daddy!” As more blows rained down on her ass, Waverly managed to work out an apology between cries. “Please let me make it up to you.” She whimpered.

The redhead hoisted her girlfriend up abruptly and set her between her legs. 

“Okay.” She grudgingly warned. “One chance. If you want to prove you aren’t a tease, then take responsibility.” She gestured between her legs.

Waverly knew what to do. She immediately unzipped the redheads pants and fished out her hard cock. Then, she spit on it and licked up and down the shaft. She wanted to get it nice and wet. At a point she took as much as she could down her throat, but that was still never even halfway down. While she was sucking on the tip, Nicole grabbed her by her pigtails and pulled her off.

“It’s wet enough Babygirl, now onto Daddy’s cock.” She gently commanded.

Waverly nodded and grabbed a hold of the redhead’s cock. She lined it up with her rear hole and carefully eased down onto it. 

The feeling of deep fullness and contentment she experienced when Nicole was inside her never failed to awe Waverly. She continued to steadily lower until the redhead’s shaft was entirely sheathed in her ass. Anal was normal for them. Waverly would readily explain, with all her academic expertise, that this was partially because a woman’s vaginal canal is, on average, only 4.5 to 5 inches deep, at most seven when fully aroused. Considering Waverly herself is a quite small girl, she would definitely trend closer to four. Nicole, on the other hand, was quite large. As in, at least twice as long as Champ Hardy, who, for all his many, many (many) failings as a human being was a little above average himself in that department. That would, of course, mean Waverly would have trouble fitting Nicole even a third of the way in.

That wasn’t the only reason though. Nicole would, after all, be as gentle as Waverly wanted. Waverly also just loved the intimacy of taking her lover fully in, the deep and far reaching feeling of her inside of her. Frankly, she just loved the sensations at least as much anyways.

Once Nicole had bottomed our inside her, she began to bounce up and down on the shaft. After a time, once she had set into a rhythm, she began to twist and gyrate on the shaft, adapting her earlier lap dance to a much more intimate style.

“Oh Goddess, yes Babygirl. You are doing good. So good.” Nicole began to babble praise to her girl before pulling her head back around into a kiss. “You’re making Daddy very proud.” She whispered after their lips parted. 

Waverly felt a surge of joy at the praise she was receiving that only drove her to push harder. She rode her lover’s cock with a fervor, clenching her muscles to increase tightness, using the same skilled motions, but increasing her speed. She fed off Nicole’s pleasure, craving her release inside her. 

Suddenly, the shorter girl felt something touch her center. Nicole had reached around and began to press her thumb down on her clit while sliding two fingers inside her. The abrupt stimulation added onto the delicious fullness set Waverly over the edge. 

“Yes Daddy!” She keened. The pleasure was incredible, she never could have imagined before Nicole that sex could be so satisfying. Then again, it was never an intimate bond with past partners, just anything from a pleasant distraction to a chore. 

Nicole took her screams of pleasure as the beginning only, continuing to thrust her fingers, and where formerly she only held her thumb down on her clit to apply pressure, she now began to gently circle it to increase the stimulation. This led to Waverly’s riding one orgasm to the next. Although she had stopped moving on Nicole’s cock, her clenching and spasming soon brought the already on edge redhead over too, filling her insides with warmth.

The two slumped down on the coach, holding each other close for a moment. Nicole shifted first.

“Time to clean up Babygirl.” She softly whispered into Waverly’s ear.

The shorter girl made a soft affirmative hum, then slid down onto the floor. She slowly licked down the length of the redhead’s now mostly soft cock, cleaning off the cum. Of course, by the time she finished, it was hard again. Nicole looked down apologetically, but Waverly just returned a warm smile and began to unhurriedly suckle the tip. She spent the next few minutes relaxing between her lover’s legs, leisurely sucking her length, occasionally taking it deeper, but mainly snuggling in and enjoying the time together. By the time Nicole came and she swallowed what she could, she just crawled back into her lover’s lap and they went to sleep together like that, leaving worrying about the camera till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Leave a comment on this chapter voting for your favorite scene. In a few days, I will write a mini-epilogue acknowledging the winner.
> 
> I don’t see getting too many votes, since this hasn’t seen a huge crowd. (I’m not exactly disappointed though, this is a simple quickie. Also none of these three couples have been onscreen in the past year, and two have been gone for years. 
> 
> And now that I think of that I’ve made myself sad.) 
> 
> Anyway, read, enjoy, vote.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the voting seems to be done, here is that little epilogue I promised. 
> 
> I’m really flattered how many of you voted, I wasn’t sure I would get five, instead I got around fifteen! 
> 
> I’m not at all surprised by the results. Clexa and SwanQueen May have been bigger fandoms with far more G!P fics, but I figured most of the readers here would be existing fans of my (nearly entirely Wayhaught) works. So, the results from a quick review look to be:
> 
> Clexa: 4  
Swanqueen: 5  
Wayhaught: 9
> 
> I counted tie votes as a vote for both couples, though it would actually change the order however I counted anyway. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, enjoy!

It was some weeks before the six of them could all get together again. And that was after the few weeks apart that they had made their different videos and sent them to Lexa to put up. But, after she did and the votes were in they eventually found an opening. Though, it did involve each one putting in a bit of work to try to make it sooner than usual. They were all eager to see the results (or share them in Lexa’s case).

So it was that each one of them was a little nervous and giddy as they took their seat in the same veranda from a few months ago, now on a crisp autumn day. 

The group did exchange greetings and pleasantries, but they all knew what they were really waiting for. So, moments after sitting down, Lexa placed her laptop on the center of the table and pulled up the results. 

“I know you are all eager to see this.” She acknowledged. “I have the tally of votes here.” 

All five other women leaned over the computer and looked at the results. 

“Well damn.” Clarke mumbled. 

“Clearly class does not count for much anymore.” Said Regina.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Emma scolded. 

“Congratulations Nicole, you are the Daddy.” Lexa conceded.

“I can’t believe the newbies won.” Clarke grumbled again.

Waverly and Nicole were both still shocked. Waverly had just been thinking about making a special night for her Daddy, not winning. While Nicole had known that the others would definitely put more resources and planning into their night, and frankly, she hadn’t cared much about winning it herself anyway. So it was more than a little surprising, though with Waverly’s dancing skills, perhaps it shouldn’t have been. 

“Congratulations on winning Sweetie.” Waverly gave Nicole a kiss. “No get on out of here for a moment while I discuss your reward with them.” She pulled Nicole up and ushered her off the balcony.

The five women animatedly talked for a few minutes in Nicole’s absence before eventually calling her back. Waverly gestured for her to sit down. 

“We all talked it over and decided on a reward.” 

She stood up and walked over to beside Nicole’s chair, where Regina and Clarke followed her. 

“You proved that you are the _very best_ Daddy.” 

She sauntered to behind the redhead and began to rub her shoulders. The other two moved to beside her and began to touch her arms.

“So we have decided to give you a _special_ gift.” 

Waverly’s hands ran lower as the other two leaned in closer.

“This.”

Suddenly, one of her girlfriend’s hands was no longer on her. Instead, held in front of her face was… a mug?

World’s Best Dad. It was a World’s Best Dad mug. 

All five other women laughed at her briefly utterly confused expression. 

“Sorry Babe. We just couldn’t resist.” Waverly gave her a comforting pat on the back as she groaned at their joke.

-

_Later that night._

Waverly and Nicole were going to bed at the hotel they were staying at before returning home the next day. 

Nicole came out of the bathroom, having finished brushing her teeth. As she walked towards the bed, she was left standing stock still in shock.

There was Waverly, sitting on her knees on the middle of the bed in a transparent red babydoll nightie, with a studded collar around her neck, and a leash attached held out towards Nicole.

“I hope you didn’t think that mug was going to be the only prize I would give my Daddy.” She purred. She continued, upon seeing Nicole still too stunned to move. “I was thinking maybe we should try something different tonight. Maybe work for something to make that mug more literal?” 

They did have some catching up to do on the Swan’s, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I said it would just be a quick acknowledgement.
> 
> I admit, I was briefly tempted by the threesome idea, but it felt OOC, and I don’t think any but the horniest amongst you want to see your girls touching other people (Lexa would just kill you). 
> 
> Well, now back to TRM.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I will try doing an epilogue chapter to recognize the winner. I will take votes on the LAST chapter. Only the last though, so I know you read them all and didn’t just vote for your ship by default.
> 
> So see you then!


End file.
